


Crazy Day

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotions, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to find out more about the crazy day he's been having. Part of the Arrangement Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.

It just as massive on video as it was in person. Tony was the one that looked smaller. The genius was back at his tower after that unpleasant, though thankfully short stint at S.H.I.E.L.D.

He was trying to watch what had happened since, well, he had blackout before Loki had shown up on the scene. He hacked into surveillance feeds from where the attack compiled them all together and started watching it. He fast forwarded it once the two teams showed on the site, as he had been awake for that part and didn't feel like relieving in real time. In fact, he tried his best to focus only on the giant Gorilla rather than the two fractured teams.

He winced as he got to the part when the gorilla had flattened him into the ground and started to beat him. He felt his ribs that had been broken in those moments. Just because his ribs were healed now didn't mean that he couldn't remember how much pain he had been in when he had woken up.

Tony watched Loki appear in a flash of green light. Loki looked at him taking the beating of his life and his eyes narrowed. The raven-haired being looked up at King Kong speculatively for a moment, but the next he dashed forward, touching the bottom of King Kong's foot. The two of them were gone in another flash, leaving the red and gold suit he was in.

The suit was smashed and wasn't going to be usable without a lot of work. The genius had managed to take his suit with him when he left S.H.I.E.L.D. and had already given it a look-over. He winced as he looked at his past self in the suit; at least at this point he was very unconscious.

His video self was only buried in a few feet of broken asphalt. A few moments later, a big giant green being came into the frame, his mouth opened in a silent roar that when audible could make a grown man piss himself.

He bounded for the currently unconscious Tony. The Hulk picked Tony's prone form up easily from the broken asphalt. The Hulk lifted Tony with a lot more gentleness that Tony, or really anyone would normally give him credit for and carried him in his giant green arms. Tony wasn't exactly light in his suit, but the Hulk didn't seem at all bothered by his weight; it looked like he might as well be carrying a pug.

The Jolly Green Giant stomped up the street until he made his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. They were beat up. Natasha had a large black eye and was holding her arm gingerly. She had broken. He had seen her arm in a sling before he had left. Clint was holding his side that had crashed into a building when the Gorilla had slapped him. Steve had rips in his suit with several lacerations bleeding heavily. King Kong had thrown him through a glass window.

They were all looking at him and the Hulk as they came closer. He was a little relieved to see some worry in Steve's eyes. The two spies showed nothing, but that wasn't really anything new. There was no sound on the video, but using a program that could read lips he heard when Steve spoke through a computerized voice,

"What happened? Is he okay?" The captain moved to take Tony from the Hulk, only for the Hulk to jerk him away with a growl. Steve put his hand up placatingly.

"I just want to check him out. Is that okay?" The computerized voice spoke again. The Hulk nodded and set him gently down on the ground.

Steve bent over him and looked for the outside release button that the genius installed on his suit in case this kind of thing happened. After a few moments, he hit it and the suit broke into pieces and littered the ground around him. He looked like crap on a stick. Both his eyes were bruised and his chest, well it was covered by a shirt but a slight swelling that was noticeable even with it on. Steve bent down and pressed his fingers lightly around Tony's body but stopped when the brunette's face screwed up in agony.

"He definitely needs help," Steve said.

"He should join the club," Clint said.

Steve spared a moment to glare at The Archer before focusing back on Tony's unconscious form. Steve looked up as S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles came up from behind them. At the same moment, Thor flew in and set down next to The Hulk. He looked distressed when he saw Tony.

"Friends, what is wrong with Tony?"

"King Kong didn't like him," Clint answered without changing his expression.

The billionaire wished that he could hear The Archer's voice rather than a computer's. People started streaming from the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. There seemed to be medics among them as three different people dressed in black S.W.A.T. like uniforms with S.H.I.E.L.D. logos on the back pulled the three members of S.H.I.E.L.D. to the side and started working on patching up their injuries. The Hulk mouth opened in a silent growl and everyone looked at him, many with alarm, especially the S.H.I. . people who hadn't been part of the Avengers.

"Help friend," He pointed down at the genius's body.

Nobody argues with the Hulk. It just didn't happen, except maybe if you were named Thor. The blonde Asgardian really seemed to enjoy arguing and spending time with the Hulk.

Either they were quick or already planning on helping him, because moments later people came through with a gurney and stopped by his unconscious side. For a few minutes, they checked him over. Checking his pupil dilation along with a variety of other things. They lifted him into the back of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles.

Tony followed the vehicle until there were no more cameras to follow. The brunette didn't want answers enough to try to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment. So now he knew what had gone on after he conked out... Well, not all that had happened, but to get anything else, he would have to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D., and for once in his life he wasn't actively looking to piss off people. He was just going to have to let it go. Right? There wasn't any other way around- Wait.

The genius stood up from his chair and made his way to his suit. His suit had a camera in it that recorded everything that happened while he was wearing it. The suit had been trashed, but the damage was more on the back side where the Gorilla had attacked than on the front. He searched through the pieces of the helmet for a few minutes before he found it.

The genius hooked his helmet up to his mainframe and found the spot where King Kong attacked him. The screen went black. It stayed black for so long he thought that the camera had been broken only for him to see light and the Hulk's large face above him.

Since he had already seen what had happened, he fast-forwarded the next section until the suit came apart and all he saw was sky for awhile. He sighed as he started to think that maybe his suit hadn't caught anything else, until he saw the scenery move again. Someone had picked up the suit, however, they also put the helmet piece into what was probably a bag as it was pitch black.

The helmet was in the bag for a while before there was light again and the Tony found himself looking at his unconscious form again. Only this time he was in a hospital bed with doctors poking at him. If they were speaking, they were doing either too quietly or too far away for his camera to catch it.

The doctors left the room and the moment that they did Loki appeared. The raven-haired being looked around and then continued towards the bed. He hadn't quite reached it when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" It was Bruce's voice.

He walked into frame wearing black sweats and a white t-shirt that he probably got from S.H.I. . after his had went the way all his clothes went if he didn't manage to take them off before it was too late. That reminded him, he had to make sure Bruce went shopping again.

"I'm not here to hurt him," Loki said, putting his hands up. "I'm here to help him," He backed up so that he was closer to Tony as he spoke.

Bruce nodded after a moment, but his face was still less than friendly.

"'kay, but first you are going to listen to me before you go. Tony cares about you, so I am willing to give you a shot. Tony would probably never tell you this, but caring about you has made him lose half of his friends and a whole lot of respect all around. To others, yeah, he acts like he doesn't give a damn what anyone else thinks of him, but we both, or at least we both should know that that's a load of crap. So you, you had better be worth it or you will meet my other half and he still doesn't like you," Bruce promised with a bright, very threatening smile.

Honestly, Tony had never been so freaked out, pissed off, and honored at the same time. Loki seemed to be mostly scared by that pronouncement and nodded several times while inching back until his legs hit the hospital bed. He turned around when he hit and gathered Tony's unconscious body in his arms and then turned back around. His pale face looked a little more composed, but he could still see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I will be back as soon as he's well," He said with a nod and then was gone. The only thing after that was the commotion of S.H.I.E.L.D. freaking out after he was gone. The brunette didn't really care about that as he was too busy thinking about the interaction between Loki and Bruce.

Bruce had totally cockblocked him. He was the reason that Loki had sent him back before doing anything but make out. Part of him, mostly the part controlled by his downstairs brain, was pissed that Bruce had done that. However, that part was mostly overpowered by the other two emotions.

The Hulk was pretty much the only person on earth who could and would seriously hurt Loki. Thor could hurt him, but nowadays, unless Loki was trying to attack or take something over again, he doubted The Thunderer would hurt The Trickster much.

So Bruce's threat was very threatening, but he also felt honored that Bruce would threaten someone even if was Loki for his sake. It had even slightly overpowered the small panic he felt when Bruce had told Loki about all the things he had lost because of their relationship. Tony hadn't necessarily been planning to tell Loki about that in case it scared Loki or something. It apparently hadn't scared him enough. Even with the threat of The Hulk, he had still taken him and healed him. Bruce had threatened him with The Hulk and he hadn't run away. He grinned.

Tony had generally been feeling good ever since he had watched the video. The brunette had even made his way into the kitchen and had microwaved himself some leftover Chinese food. Tony was in the process of eating when the elevator doors opened. The genius looked up expecting to see Thor or Bruce, most likely Thor. Due to his alien physiology he metabolized food faster and so he had to eat more. However, it wasn't Thor.

Steve stepped into the kitchen with a large black duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Tony put down his chopsticks absently.

Steve stared at him for a moment then said, "Just don't talk to me about him."

"Okay," Tony said after he processed. He could do that. Probably. He might have to really focus, but he could probably do it.

"My floor is still the 67th floor, right?" There were two meanings to the question. One was had he blown up his floor again and two was it still his.

"Yeah, it's that way," He replied, answering both. Tony watched Steve get back onto the elevator. Today had a really crazy day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think :)


End file.
